Aircraft brakes include alternating stators and rotating discs that rotate about an axis. Wheels of the aircraft are coupled to the rotating discs. The stators and rotating discs are axially enclosed by two outer discs. In order to cause the rotating discs to slow down or stop rotating (i.e., brake), force is applied to at least one of the outer discs, forcing the outer discs, the stators and the rotating discs together. When forced together, friction reduces the angular speed of the rotating discs.
A motor converts electrical energy into mechanical energy that causes the force to be applied to the outer disc using an actuator. It is desirable to determine the amount of force applied to the outer disc. An actuator may include a force sensor to determine this amount of force.